Rotary hand-held tools are common tools that are frequently used for a variety of work tasks around the house and workplace. There are literally hundreds of different attachable and detachable surface engaging bits for these rotary hand-held tools, including, for example bits configured for such tasks as carving, engraving, routing, grinding, sanding, sawing, sharpening, cutting, polishing, cleaning, drilling and other work tasks. The versatility of such rotary hand-held tools and interchangeability of bits has made these tools very popular in the marketplace. The small size of these tools are also advantageous and provide for easy manipulation. One of the more popular rotary hand held tools include the Dremel® brand rotary tools.
These rotary hand-held tools include a housing having a size and contour that provides a gripping surface and a rotary output that is driven by a motor contained within the housing (e.g. an output shaft, chuck and/or collet). Different types of bits can be readily attached and detached to the rotary output to be driven thereby about an axis of rotation. In addition, the housings of these devices conventionally provide a screw thread for attachment of a surface positioning guide. Such positioning guides are sometimes referred to as “cutting guides”. The guides may be used in such applications as dry wall cutting to cut holes for electrical switches, outlets and the like. A surface positioning guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,796 to Schuebel et al. The '796 patent generally discloses a surface positioning guide that is angled and includes groove tabs to facilitate use of the rotary tool for such applications as grout removal.
While rotary hand-held tools are very versatile, it will be readily appreciated that the large number of bits and different guides and other housing attachments can quickly run up the costs and expense for someone who wishes to have all of the available options and features for their tool. Further, the more different bits and attachments a person has, the more difficult it is to organize the attachments in an orderly and compact manner. Further, there is always a desire to increase the functions and versatility of such rotary tools. Heretofore, there have been significant drawbacks in some existing products, which will readily be appreciated once the present invention is appreciated.